Accordingly, in view of the above-described problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reflecting color liquid crystal display device having at least the first of the two following characteristics: (1) capability of displaying dark and vivid colors, and (2) capability of displaying multiple colors. In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reflecting color polarized light filter for use in the reflecting color liquid crystal display device having such a characteristic.
To this end, according to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a reflecting color polarized light filter comprising a glass base, a reflecting layer provided at one face of the glass base, and a polarized light color filter portion provided on the reflecting layer.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a reflecting color polarized light filter comprising a glass base, a polarized light color filter portion provided at one face of the glass base, and a reflecting layer provided at the other face of the glass base.
Although not exclusive, the reflecting layer may correspond to a rough surface of the glass base.
Although not exclusive, the reflecting color polarized light filter may further comprise a metal film and a transparent insulating layer formed on the rough surface.
Although not exclusive, the reflecting layer, made of plastic, may have a surface with projections and depressions.
Although not exclusive, the plastic reflecting layer may be adhered to the glass base through a transparent adhesive layer.
Although not exclusive, the polarized light color filter portion may have pixels arranged in any one of a stripe-type arrangement, a delta-type arrangement, and a mosaic-type arrangement, with the stripe-type arrangement having each of the pixels of three types of primary colors, red, blue, and green, arranged successively side by side, the delta-type arrangement having each of the pixels of the three types of primary colors arranged in a triangular shape, and the mosaic-type arrangement having each of the pixels of the three types of primary colors arranged successively side by side in a vertical direction and a horizontal direction.
Although not exclusive, the polarized light color filter portion may have pixels arranged in either one of a stripe-type arrangement and a mosaic-type arrangement, with the stripe-type arrangement having each of the pixels of four types of colors, red, blue, green, and an achromatic color, arranged successively side by side, and the mosaic-type arrangement having each of the pixels of the four types of colors successively arranged side by side in a vertical direction and a horizontal direction.
Although not exclusive, the polarized color filter portion may have pixels arranged in any one of a stripe-type arrangement, a delta-type arrangement, and a mosaic-type arrangement, with the stripe-type arrangement having each of the pixels of three types of colors, cyan, magenta, and yellow, arranged successively side by side, the delta-type arrangement having each of the pixels of the three types of colors arranged in a triangular shape, and the mosaic-type arrangement having each of the pixels of the three types of colors arranged successively side by side in a vertical direction and a horizontal direction.
Although not exclusive, the polarized light color filter portion may have pixels arranged in any one of a stripe-type arrangement, a delta-type arrangement, and a mosaic-type arrangement, with the stripe-type arrangement having each of the pixels of three types of colors, cyan, red, and an achromatic color, arranged successively side by side, the delta-type arrangement having each of the pixels of the three types of colors arranged in a triangular shape, and the mosaic-type arrangement having each of the pixels of the three types of colors arranged successively side by side in a vertical direction and a horizontal direction.
Although not exclusive, the polarized light color filter portion may have pixels arranged in either one of a stripe-type arrangement and a mosaic-type arrangement, with the stripe-type arrangement having each of the pixels of two types of colors, cyan and red, alternately arranged side by side, and the mosaic-type arrangement having each of the pixels of the two types of colors alternately arranged side by side in a vertical direction and a horizontal direction.
Although not exclusive, the glass base may have a thickness in a range of from 0.1 mm to 0.7 mm.
Although not exclusive, the reflecting color polarized light filter may further comprise a protective layer formed on the polarized light color filter portion.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reflecting color liquid crystal display device comprising a liquid crystal layer disposed between a pair of opposing liquid crystal orientation films; transparent electrodes disposed at outer surfaces of each of the orientation films; an upper glass base, a phase difference plate, and a front polarizing plate, which are laminated successively onto an outer surface of one of the transparent electrodes; and any one of the aforementioned reflecting color polarized light filters provided at an outer surface of the other of the transparent electrodes, either directly or through an overcoat layer, such that a face of a polarized light color filter portion of the reflecting color polarized light filter is in correspondence with the other of the transparent electrodes.
According to still another aspect of the prevent invention, there is provided a reflecting color liquid crystal display device comprising a liquid crystal layer disposed between a pair of opposing liquid crystal orientation films; transparent electrodes provided at outer surfaces of each of the orientation films; an upper glass base, a phase difference plate, and a front polarizing plate, which are laminated successively on an outer surface of one of the transparent electrodes; a lower glass base provided at an outer surface of the other of the transparent electrodes; and any one of the aforementioned reflecting color polarized light filters, disposed at an outer surface of the lower glass base, either directly or through an overcoat layer, such that a face of a polarized light color filter portion of the reflecting color polarized light filter is in correspondence with the other of the transparent electrodes.
Although not exclusive, the lower glass base may have a thickness in a range of from 0.1 to 0.7 mm.